Timothy
"Timothy, be a good boy and kill him" '-Malis Opranion' T-103-SE or "Timothy" is a powerful Bio-weapon owned and operated by Malis Opranion of Subjugation. It is a durable and dangerous opponent with a fixation on completing its objective. Like other Tyrants in its series, it is not designed around intellect, but rather brute force and obedience. Appearance I've seen a lot of weird humans in my day, but that... that was weird '-Daruk' Timothy appears similar to most models of T-103, and this is not an accident. Genetic alterations were made to the host using Subjugation technology to enforce specific physical traits, and the mutations of the virus added muscle mass, discoloration, weight, and height. Timothy stands at around '9'7'', and wears a heavy and durable coat. Like other T-103 models, he wears a pair of thick gloves and thick boots to help mitigate mutations. While his appearance is striking, he is ultimately able to walk amongst humans without them being aware of what he is. With all of his equipment, Timothy is over 520 lbs (over 235 kg). His skin appears to have been dark at one point, but pales as time goes on. Additionally, hair loss was one of the initial side-effects of the mutation process. His arms, legs, and shoulders are very muscular, and his face has a permanent contorted scowl. He does not ever seem to be fully aware of his own consciousness, likely owed to the virus slowly eating his intelligence to enforce loyalty at the cost of sentience. History You can't just name a bio-weapon "Timothy"! Oh, I can't? I mean, I bought it, I spent the money for its growth, and I can't name it? Look, I'm just sayin-'' ''Friend o' mine, we're not in this partnership because you "say". I don't really care, alright? Just do what you do best. Me? I'm naming him Timothy '-General Razmon talking to Malis Opranion' Timothy is the result of a captured Fairy Tail guild member forced through the mutation process of the T-103. When he was captured and how isn't certain, all that is known is that Timothy has a Fairy Tail tattoo on his right forearm which appears to have previously been a different tattoo but redesigned. Regardless, he was mutated into the abomination known as "Timothy". Currently, the history behind Timothy isn't well known. What is known for sure is that the Malis obtained an illegal specimen of T-103 strain of Tyrant-Virus, a volatile mutative specimen designed to alter the chemical makeup of the victim, instilling a variety of extensive biological alterations to the host. Like all T-103 models, the host that would become Timothy shows no signs of heightened intelligence, and expresses distinct obedience to its master. The name of the Tyrant is a personal joke of its current master. The serial code of the project was known as T-103-SE (short for "Subjugation Enforcer"). Due to the project name, it was initially named "Enforcer" as an appropriate title to its job, and was also referred to as "The Tyrant", however Malis chose the name "Timothy" instead. He expressed that since T-103-SE was his pet and he was its master and owner, he wanted to give it a pet name, and had the name "Timothy" directly woven into the jacket fabric in cursive letters. The letters are woven in a similar color to the black jacket, but do stand out when viewed up close. Timothy was given use of a "Nullifier", a powerful and currently poorly understood device made using Iron-Bane particles. Initially, Timothy was to be deployed on Monolith, but Timothy's master wasn't sure if Monolith would be immune to the nullification. To his luck, he never had to test it as Monolith was killed. Sensing a chance, Timothy was deployed to obtain Colette. Prior to all of this, Malis had discovered the fact that the real Mary Schaeffer was alive, and wished to locate her, but needed someone with close-enough life to find her. Colette, being an alternate universe Mary, was captured by Timothy easily. Timothy arrived in Magnolia Town, unseen by anyone, and approached Colette who was affected by the nullifier, and proceeded to knock her out with a single punch. Following this, the project to locate Mary proved to be not progressing as required, and Atlas was the next target, her close life-energy to Colette would hopefully provide the signal boost necessary. A train leaving Magnolia Town carrying Touma Kamijou, Daruk, Atlas, Touma's parents, and many other individuals from civilians to mages, were attacked by Timothy as he boarded the train via a drop, and proceeded to violently beat his way to Atlas. While Daruk proved to be a trial, ultimately Daruk did not have the strength to face him in one-on-one combat. Timothy would be deployed again to retrieve Mary Schaeffer, this time his nullifier proving effective against Misha, The Blue King, The Red King, The Green King, The Yellow King, and Chi Kobayashi. Chi managed to keep him from taking Mary, however Timothy had been ordered to retrieve Mary and, if not possible, at least retrieve her White Glass, which he had ripped from her. His objective complete, he attempted to leave. He was attacked by Tyler Brando, Misha, and Chi, however the former two proved to have no abilities or strength to hit him with, and Chi's use of stones and other non-magical blunt objects were incapable of dealing damage fast enough to overcome Timothy's T-Virus regeneration. He escaped into a Subjugation Warship and left. Timothy would prepare to leave Subjugation alongside his master, while others prepared an offensive lead by Ieolon Silean. Eventually, they would be tailed by Ieolon, Daruk, and Misha, with Tyler arriving before combat. After boarding the Xanthos, Tyler, Daruk, Ieolon, and Misha fought against Timothy, with Ieolon trying to take opportunistic attacks, Daruk making frontal assaults, and Tyler initially trying to use magic repeatedly (only for all of its uses to fall flat). The fighters did have a slight advantage after breaking Timothy's arm at the elbow and severing the arm from blunt force, however the arm regenerated fairly quickly and nobody was able to deal significant damage. Ultimately, the crew were escorted off the ship after Malis called Timothy off, and the group saw that Timothy had a Fairy Tail tattoo. Abilities All those mages and warriors and gods sit high on their power, too stupid to see when you're about to pull the rug out from underneath them. That's where we differ, us and them. I'm too smart for a bunch of lazy gods to see coming, and he'll be too strong once he gets there '-Malis Opranion' Timothy shows no special abilities in particular. He has no use of magic, cannot use barriers, and isn't even consciously capable of controlling the nullifier. However, the nullifier effectively dampens and stops all forms of abilities beyond entirely natural physical power, a trait he excels in. Since no human can withstand him directly, he is practically invincible to any form of conventional magic attack, and immune to gods. The nullifier directly dampens the stamina of the individuals nearby. As such, no matter how powerful a being, their abilities will be directly stopped or weakened, and the bigger the power, the harder the energy crash and fatigue. However, this also means weaker and non-magical sources do have an advantage. Someone like Colette can barely stand, however someone like Daruk (who is a Goron which are naturally durable) has most of his strength entirely intact. Timothy's power limiter coat keeps him from mutating, and also hides his heart, like any T-103 model. The major difference is the nullifier, which requires the limiter coat be removed to expect to kill Timothy in any acceptable fashion without requiring extreme firepower. Physical Strength You should see him crush a watermelon with one hand, it's quite entertaining. They squelch just like a head '-Malis Opranion' The T-Virus augments Timothy's strength, making him practically invincible and superhuman. He can leap distances of almost fifteen feet, can run around eighteen miles an hour, and has the physical ability to lift inconceivably heavy objects such as military tanks. These abilities wouldn't be noteworthy if it weren't for the nullifier, which also affects Timothy. Because these are natural biological augmentations and not magic, Timothy is not dampened or stopped. As such, close-combat is near suicidal. If Timothy is given a kill-order on a target, he will pursue the target until he is called off or he accomplishes the goal. In a fight with the average human, Timothy will kill and crush any target in his way. This is particularly why he is a frightening opponent in combat: without magic, most mages are little more than humans with no combat functionality who will die in a single blow. Timothy has the finger-strength and arm strength to crush and rip bones, dismember a target, and rip open flesh. If the standard T-103 is anything to go by, removing the limiter coat would allow him to violently mutate, gaining claws, heightened speed, and unstoppable aggression. In this state, his major weakness, his exposed heart, is vulnerable. Regeneration Timothy proves to have extensive regenerative properties, surviving direct puncturing and healing incredibly quickly. He is immune to being burned, as flames do not deal the damage necessary to kill him while he heals it off. In general, to kill him he either needs to be dealt an extremely powerful blow, struck in the heart, or hit with a powerful concussive explosive device or projectile. Any sort of punch or kick will never be capable of killing him, and his power limiter coat also acts as a potent and extensive barrier against projectiles. The coat cannot be punctured, as it is woven with Subjugation metals, and even directly blasts from long-range artillery may fail against its durability. To add to this, he is immune to death from destruction of his brain, as the whole body acts as a whole organism, not requiring the brain (given what little it does for the body at this stage of mutation). The brain, and the head, can be regenerated if destroyed. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Subjugation Category:Fobarimperius